


Girl Meets World - Wizards Of Waverly Place Crossovers

by NSEW5000



Category: Girl Meets World, Wizards of Waverly Place
Genre: Alex/Harper Russo, Justin/Juliet Russo, Maya/Riley Matthews-Hunter, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24893287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NSEW5000/pseuds/NSEW5000
Summary: A Series of Crossover Stories Of Girl Meets World And Wizards Of Waverly Place Characters





	1. RILAYA-REALM: Rilaya Meets Waverly

Minkus International hosted an outdoor Festival in Central Park to promote its new M2 Love Sexual Enhancement Supplement. MI invited local bodegas, pharmacies, and other shops that sell M2 Love to attend and advertise their services. Auggie and Ava, Farkle and Smackle, and Maya and Riley were visiting each of the exhibitors. One of the vendors was the Waverly Sub Station, offering free samples of a variety of sandwiches. When they came up to the exhibit tables, Auggie called out: "Hey, Max, glad you could be here today." Max smiled: "Yeah, we brought a good variety today. Thank you for inviting us!" He then looked at the others who were with Auggie: "Hey, Mr. Minkus! Glad to see you here, too!" Everyone looked at Farkle, who replied: "Of course Max, we sincerely appreciate what you do for us at MI." Ava looked at her husband and then Farkle: "You two know this person?" Auggie answered: "Of course we do. He has a sandwich shop in our building, and his people deliver sandwiches to everyone who works there."

Max looked at Auggie and Ava: "Auggie, I would like you to meet my sister Alex and Harper. They're helping today" Auggie and Ava nodded to the ladies and Auggie spoke: "Nice to meet you. May I introduce my wife Ava, and my sisters, Maya and Riley Matthews-Hunter, and Farkle's wife Smackle." Max looked confused: "Who is Farkle?" Farkle spoke: "I am. You don't have to call me Mr. Minkus, Max, you may call me Farkle. And this is my wife Smackle." Max nodded: "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Minkus."

Everyone nodded to each other, and Harper looked at Maya: "Are you Maya Matthews-Hunter the Artist?" Maya smiled. Harper continued: "Alex and I love your paintings, both at your Gallery and in the Minkus News." Alex looked at Riley: "Then you must be the Publisher of the Minkus News. We have a subscription." Riley smiled.

Ava asked again: "How did you two meet each other?" Max smiled: "We met at the Borough of Manhattan Community College. We had several night classes in Business Management together. Auggie told me he worked at MI and told him about my sandwich shop. It was his great idea that I open a sub shop in the MI Building. That is how I met Mr. Minkus."

Alex and Harper moved over to Maya and Riley and started talking about Maya's artwork and Riley's publishing. Alex then suggested that everyone come over to the Sub Station and get to know everyone better when the Festival ended. And that is what they did. When they were at the Sub Station, they all sat at a big table and Max's staff brought sandwiches and Max brought the beverages. When Max had prepared the beverages, he decided to prank everyone by putting M2 Love and some vodka into the drinks. Although he was now age 25 and had matured, he still had his playful personality.

Riley started the conversation: "Well, you two know about us already, what do you do?" Alex answered first: "I teach some classes at a Private School, and I create stuff. My brother Justin is the Chancellor there." Harper told them that she owned Harperella, a fashion design boutique. Maya told her that Riley and she had actually been there: "Your designs are fabulous!" As they talked, they learned more about Alex and Harper and the rest of their family. They learned that Harper's parents were Entertainers and traveled around the world. They learned that the Sub Station had been founded by Alex, Justin, and Max's parents, Jerry and Theresa. When Max graduated from Tribeca Academy, the same school from which Alex, Harper, and Justin had graduated, he was made the General Manager of the Waverly Sub Station and he started to take the Business Management classes where he met Auggie.

When he graduated from the Borough of Manhattan Community College, his parents created a Corporation to own the Sub Station with Max as President and Alex, Harper, and Justin as Directors. Then they moved to Mexico to be close to Theresa's family there. Actually, they spent six months in Mexico and six months in Italy near Jerry's family, each year. Justin lived at the Private School but maintained his old room in the apartment above the Sub Station, Max moved into the bedroom suite in which Harper had lived in the basement of the Sub Station, and Alex had moved from her old room and she and Harper moved into the master bedroom suite vacated by Alex's parents leaving.

As they all became more friendly learning about each other, the M2 Love Supplement had begun to activate. Max suggested they all move up to the upstairs apartment to continue their conversations. His staff could close the Sub Station when it was time. Everyone moved to the living area of the apartment and sat on the sofas there. Maya now sat with Alex next to her and Harper and Riley sat next to each other. Ava sat next to Smackle while Auggie, Farkle, and Max sat across from each other.

Alex and Harper prepared some snack trays and filled flutes with champagne. Alex got a smirk on her face and suggested she and Harper add M2 Love Supplement to the champagne. Harper gave her an evil smile and they brought everything over to the living area sofa tables. As they all continued to talk, each became more hands-on and touched each other's hands and brushed their arms. Then it just happened; the M2 Love activated, and Alex kissed Maya, Harper kissed Riley, and Ava kissed Smackle. Auggie, Max, and Farkle did not drink any champagne so they just watched the others.

Alex tried to be aggressive with Maya but soon ended up topless with Maya kissing and licking her brown nipples. Harper and Riley both were topless now and Riley was licking Harper's pink nipples between passionate kisses. Smackle had Ava lying on the sofa wearing just her panties and Smackle's tongue all over her.

Alex let Maya continue with her and soon she was wearing only her panties, but she did get Maya topless, too. Riley was able to get Harper stripped to her panties too. They all continued to lick the exposed areas, and then Maya, Riley, and Smackle each got their fingers into the other lady's pussy and rubbed them hard until the three ladies experienced awesome orgasms. Then the three ladies leaned down and licked the others clean and swallowed it all.

When they all recovered and were dressed, they all kissed everyone and promised to stay in touch.


	2. RILAYA-REALM: Rilaya-Waverly Women's Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Girl Meets World Ladies Invite the Wizards Of Waverly Place Women To Have Lunch

Maya and Riley went over to have lunch with Bella and Smackle a week later. 

Riley asked Smackle about her feelings about what had happened when they met with Alex and Harper after the Festival last month. Smackle had told Bella about meeting Alex, Harper, and Max from the Waverly Sub Station, and what had occurred that day in the apartment.

Smackle said she felt that everyone had too much M2 Love that day and wasn't sure whether or not Alex and Harper had enjoyed themselves. But she did chuckle as she admitted she had fun with Ava. She suggested they all get together again, and to include their mothers, Jennifer, Katy, and Topanga to meet them. Maya joked: "Like a Women's Club, right?" Riley looked at her: "That is a great idea, Peaches!" Smackle nodded Yes. Bella agreed: "We could have a Ladies Night, and everyone could get to know each other better."

They all agreed, made a list of who would attend, and set a date. They invited Alex, Ava, Bella, Harper, Jennifer, Katy, Maya, Riley, Smackle, and Topanga. Maya stopped them: "Honey, didn't Harper say that Alex's brother Justin had a girlfriend named Juliet or something like that? Riley thought for a moment: "You're right Peaches, we should invite her too. Alex can give us her information, I'm sure." Maya asked another question: "What do we do with all of our men?" Riley smiled: "We can send them all over to the Sub Station for them to have a Men's Night. There are already sandwiches and a big-screen television there. They can watch some sporting events together." All of the ladies chuckled.

Bella suggested they have some entertainment at this Women's Club event. Maya looked at Riley: "Should we offer them, Honey?" Riley smiled as she thought about what Maya was suggesting: "Do you really think we should, Peaches?" Maya answered: "Well, only Alex, Harper, and Juliet have not had sex with them. It should be an exceptional evening when everyone has a few doses of M2 Love in them. I think we should do it, Honey." Riley asked Maya: "Do you want to include Auggie?" Maya nodded Yes: "Ok, we will provide the entertainment that night. It will be a surprise." Bella and Smackle looked at each other, then smiled: "Ok, that's great."

The afternoon of the Women's Club meeting, Farkle and Stuart went over to the Sub Station and met with Max, who introduced them to his brother Justin. They sat at a table and started watching a basketball game on the big screen TV and had sandwiches and beverages brought to them by Max's staff. Then a person Farkle and Stuart did not know arrived and sat with them. Max looked at him: "Hey, Mason, how did you get away today?" Max introduced everyone to Mason, explaining that Mason was a friend of the family. Mason answered quietly: "Alex, Harper, and Juliet were going to some women's party or something, so they told me I could come here if I licked each of their pussies until they had an awesome orgasm."

Max had not lied. Mason was a friend of the family. Only he was Alex's slave actually. When Mason went crazy and ruined Alex's party when she won the Family Wizard Competition, his parents and the Wizard Council agreed he would be Alex's personal slave for 100 years. He was allowed to live at his parent's lair, but he was always at the beck and call of Alex, who literally owned him. She had only to wave her Wand and call his name and he would appear before her and bow to her. Justin maintained the Magic Spell that Mason was under.

Alex, Harper, and Juliet arrived at Maya and Riley's Condo and were introduced to every one of the ladies there. They all were given a flute of champagne by Bella and they all toasted to a Good Evening. Of course, Bella had added a double dose of M2 Love to each flute, including her own. Within twenty minutes the M2 Love activated and all of the ladies experienced a lowering of their inhibitions and an increase in their sexual desires. All of the ladies were dressed nicely in blouses and skirts and high heels. Those who wore a jacket over their blouse started to feel warmer and took them off. And all of them started to feel sexual attraction to the other ladies.

Maya stood and welcomed everyone. She then looked at Riley, who nodded Yes, and Maya introduced Auggie, Cory, and Shawn who were the Entertainment for the evening. They were going to start the evening by playing a game called 241, which allowed each lady to come up to one of the men and remove one article of each man's clothes. Auggie, Cory, and Shawn had several doses of M2 Love in their drinks that they started drinking in the afternoon. They had almost no inhibitions and extremely high sexual desire now. They were dressed in Hawaiian shirts, pants, and boxers only. They were already barefoot too.

Maya told the ladies to take off their heels and their panties, which Bella collected in a large basket. Maya continued to explain the Game: "Now, we are going to allow each lady to come up to one of the men and remove an article of clothing off the man. But, the man would then take an article of clothing off the lady too." All of the ladies looked at each other and smiled." Maya then said: "We will start with our Mothers. Smackle's mother Jennifer, then Riley's mother Topanga, and then my mother Katy. Ok, Jennifer, you start now!"

Jennifer moved to Shawn and took off his Hawaiian shirt, and he took off her blouse. Bella was there to collect the clothes. Next, Topanga moved to Shawn, kissed him, and took off his pants, and he took off her blouse. Then Katy moved to Cory, kissed him, and took off his Hawaiian shirt, and he took off her blouse, Maya then called Ava to take her turn. Ava moved to Cory, kissed him, and took off his pants, and he took off her blouse. Everyone was surprised because Ava did not wear a bra and was now topless.

Maya then called their new friends to take a turn. Alex moved to Shawn and pulled his boxers down and off. His seven-inch erection immediately moved up hard and ready. Alex, under the influence of the M2 Love, kissed the tip of his penis. Shawn removed her blouse. Harper moved to Cory and took off his boxers and watched his penis do the same thing Shawn did, and Harper did the same thing Alex had done by kissing the tip of his hard penis. Cory removed her blouse. Juliet took a turn and removed Auggie's Hawaiian shirt and he removed her blouse. Then Smackle moved to Auggie and removed his pants and he removed her blouse. Finally, Riley moved to Auggie and took his boxers down and off. She kissed his five-inch penis too. And he removed her blouse.

Now, Auggie, Cory, and Shawn stood naked, while Alex, Jennifer, Harper, Juliet, Katy, Riley, and Topanga had only their bras and skirts on. And Ava had only her skirt on. Bella and Maya remained fully clothed. Maya told the ladies the next instruction of the Game: "Now ladies, finish stripping the lady to your right." The M2 Love had taken all of their inhibitions away, and soon everyone was naked and there was no embarrassment, just lust in each of their eyes. Maya got everyone's attention back to herself: "Now, our new ladies have these choices with our male entertainment: 1-they can give a blowjob, 2-they can fuck the man's ass, or 3-they can have their pussy licked and tongue fucked."

Alex chose to fuck Cory's ass. Harper chose to have Auggie tongue fuck her. And Juliet also chose to have Shawn tongue-fuck her. Everyone moved around the sofas to watch the action. Alex put on a ten-inch strapon dildo from Toby and moved into position behind Cory who was head down and ass up for her. She rubbed his ass, then slapped it several times, and finally moved the dildo deep into his ass. He gasped, then started to moan. She continued to fuck his ass then grabbed his penis and milked it until he finally had an orgasm.

Harper lied on a sofa with her legs wide open and Auggie lied between them. He was gentle and licked and kissed her pussy until she was wet, then he moved his tongue into her pussy lips and started to bring her to an awesome orgasm. He continued to use his tongue deep into her pussy until she was a wet mess and moaning loudly when she finally had her orgasm.

Juliet did the same as Harper and lied on a sofa with her legs wide open and Shawn moved closer but put his arms under her legs and dragged her pussy into his mouth. He started to roughly lick her pussy and then stabbed his tongue into her pussy. She loved the roughness and growled instead of moaning. They continued their rough sex until she experienced her awesome orgasm.

The six of them just collapsed in place, panting hard. Everyone moved away from them and went to the table to get snacks and more champagne. Bella, Riley, and Smackle went to the three couples with warm moist towels and cleaned them up. They helped them up and each couple kissed each other and moved to get snacks and champagne. Everyone continued to mingle and learn more about each other. Then everyone left except for Alex, Juliet, Harper, Maya, Riley, and Smackle. Bella stayed and was cleaning up. Cory and Shawn went to Auggie and Ava's Condo with them.

They all continued to drink the M2 Love champagne and stayed in their state of high sexual desire. This time, though, Harper took Maya to a sofa, Riley took Alex to a sofa, and Smackle took Juliet to a sofa. All three couples positioned themselves so that they each had a pussy in their mouth. And they used their lips, mouths, and tongues on each other's pussy. Then they added fingers and soon all six ladies were wet messes and experienced an awesome orgasm. Maya and Riley's Condo had three bedroom-suites, each included a shower area, so each couple went and showered together. Bella brought their clothes to them and they all dressed and returned to the living area. They all kissed and said their goodbyes with promises to get together again soon.

It was a remarkably successful Rilaya-Waverly Women's Club meeting.


	3. RILAYA-REALM: Wizard Realm Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wizard Realm And WizTech Are Revealed

Several weeks after the Waverly Women's Club was created, the ladies decided it was time to reveal the Wizard Realm at a Family Dinner Party.

The night of the dinner party, Topanga's was closed early, and soon, the Russo Family of Alex, Harper, Juliet, Justin, and Max arrived, and introductions were made. It was explained that Alex was the sister of Justin and Max. Juliet was Justin's wife, and Harper was Alex's wife. Everyone enjoyed a good meal and learned more about each other in general terms. Then it was time to reveal the Wizard Realm to the older members of the Matthews-Hunter families as they ate dessert and had some good wine.

Maya, holding Riley's hand, casually mentioned that the Russo Family members were all Wizards and that while Alex, Harper, and Max lived in New York City at the Waverly Sub Station, Justin and Juliet lived at WizTech in the Wizard Realm. It appeared that the wine had helped calm the older Matthews-Hunters enough to not be too shocked by that information. Although they appeared to be confused and very curious.

Alex took Harper's hand, and then took a sip of wine, and started: "The Wizard Realm is in another Dimension of Space and Time and has several Inter-Portals between it and the Dimension in which we are living Here and Now. I know that is difficult to understand." Alex took another sip and continued: "In the Wizard Realm there exist many different types of beings who have what you would describe as Special Powers or Magic. Some of those types of beings are classified as Banshee, Brownie, Dwarf, Elf, Fairy, Genie, Ghost, God, Goddess, Grinch, Hobgoblin, Imp, Jinn, Leprechaun, Mermaid, Muse, Nymph, Ogre, Pixie, Sprite, Vampire, Warlock, Werewolf, Witch, Wizard, Wraith, or Zombie. And they sometimes venture into this Here and Now Dimension and may cause problems here.

Alex continued: "The entire Wizard Realm, and all of its Citizens, is under the Administration, Governance, and Management of the Headmaster of the Wizard Realm, and WizTech is the Wizard Training Academy managed and supervised by the Chancellor and the Provost. Justin graduated from WizTech, and my father Jerry graduated from there, and Max and I have attended classes and training there." Maya added: "So, the Russo Family has been, and still are, citizens of both Dimensions and can travel through these Inter-Dimensional Portals between these two Dimensions?" Alex nodded Yes: "That's right. You do understand!"

Alex took another sip of wine and continued: "When I won the Family Wizard Competition, Professor Crumbs, Headmaster of the Wizard Realm, asked Justin to be the new Chancellor and Juliet to be the Provost of WizTech. That was when Dad and Mom created the Waverly Corporation and made Max the General Manager of the Waverly Sub Station and his Wizard Powers were restored to him. And at that time, I married Harper and Juliet married Justin. And that is when Dad and Mom announced that they were going to travel and live six months in Italy and six months in Mexico with their families."

Shawn moved and got another bottle of wine. Topanga asked, using her Lawyer-Voice: "Does your Waverly Corporation own the Waverly Sub Station, including the building and property? Alex nodded Yes: "And it owns all of the other properties on both sides of the entire block of Waverly Place, including Harper's Harperella's Fashion Shoppe. Topanga just smiled. Both Maya and Riley knew what Topanga was thinking and just smiled to each other. And Katy knew too. Using the excuse of needing to go to the restroom, Topanga invited the ladies to join her. The men didn't really pay attention as they had another glass of wine.

Topanga led the ladies up the stairs to Katy and Shawn's apartment above Topanga's. They all sat down around the kitchen table there and Topanga bluntly asked Juliet: "It is my opinion that you own Justin, am I right?" Alex and Harper chuckled. Juliet looked into Topanga's eyes: "You know I do." Topanga asked her: "And do you own Max also?" Juliet smiled and nodded toward Harper: "No Alex gave Max to Harper as her Wedding present. Harper owns Max." Topanga continued: "And are they both properly trained?" Both Harper and Juliet pulled out their necklaces with a key on each of them and they had both Justin's and Max's Wands, too. Topanga smiled: "Very good! I believe we have a Proposal for you ladies to consider."

Topanga made the Proposal and they all discussed it. Then Alex and Harper looked at Juliet, who nodded Yes. Topanga summarized the Proposal: "Good, so Minkus International will buy the Waverly Corporation and all of its properties, and you three ladies will become members of the Minkus Board of Directors, and your two men will join the Minkii All-Male Submissive Team." All seven ladies hugged and kissed each other. Topanga ended their impromptu meeting: "I will call a Special Meeting of the Minkus Board to take place in five days. That should give our Philadelphia ladies time to arrange their schedules and transportation. We will have the Board Meeting at the Walker Hotel Greenwich Village, which is a Minkus property, and we will all stay there at least two nights. Everyone nodded Yes in understanding and they returned back to their men.

A week later, the Board of Directors of Minkus International met in the main Ballroom of the Walker Hotel Greenwich Village. It was the same hotel in which Maya and Riley were married several years ago. Alan and Amy took the train, along with Morgan and Kerri, from Philadelphia, and everyone else also arrived on the day of the Board Meeting. All of the Board Members were present:

The Executive Committee included Topanga Matthews, Chairwoman of the Board; Isadora Smackle-Minkus, Chief Executive Officer; and Jennifer Bassett-Minkus, Chief Operating Officer. The rest of the Board included: Amy Matthews, Ava Matthews, Evelyn Rand, Katy Hunter, Lindsey Frair, Maya and Riley Matthews-Hunter, Morgan Matthews, Susan Smackle, and Vanessa Babineaux.

Actual ownership of Minkus International, a privately-held Corporation, included: Isadora 39%, Jennifer 36%, Maya and Riley 10%, Topanga 10%, and Katy 5%. All-female ownership with an all-female Board of Directors.

Other Minkus International Management staff also was present at the Board Meeting: Aubrey Macavoy, Topanga's Executive Assistant and Secretary of the Board; Bella Perez-Rosa, Director of Travel and Logistics Support; Donna and Francine Cooper, Directors of Safety and Security; and Kerri Abelson, who was Morgan Matthews girlfriend, Regional Representative.

Their men were not invited to attend the Board Meeting. Alan, Auggie, Cory, Farkle, Justin, Max, Shawn, and Stuart waited in the Bar-Lounge area of the hotel and they watched a New York Yankee's live-stream baseball game, while not realizing that their drinks had M2 Love in them.

Topanga called the Meeting to order and stated: "The purpose of this Minkii Board Meeting is to introduce and add three new Board Members: Alex, Harper, and Juliet Russo. And to initiate their men, Justin and Max Russo, into our Minkii All-Male Submissive Team. Topanga asked Juliet to introduce Alex and Harper, and to share all of the information regarding the Wizard Realm, including WizTech, and the Waverly Corporation, and their two men, Justin and Max. Juliet explained everything and answered all questions.

All three ladies were unanimously elected to be Outside Directors of the Board. Then Topanga invited everyone to join her in the other Ballroom to have Brunch and enjoy the Initiation Ceremony of Justin and Max Russo. The men were invited to join them, and everyone enjoyed their meal. Again, none of them, both ladies and men, realized that the drinks had M2 Love in them, although there was a large display of M2 Love Boxes and Marketing Materials on the table next to the Brunch food table.

Part of the room was filled with low couches, wide enough for at least four people to lie down, instead of tables and chairs. After the Brunch, Aubrey directed the group to sit on the couches with the people she assigned: Alan & Amy, Auggie & Ava & Francine, Cory & Topanga & Morgan & Kerri, Farkle & Smackle & Bella, Shawn & Katy & Aubrey, and Stuart & Jennifer & Donna. In the front of all of the other couches, there were two couches, and she had Justin & Alex & Juliet & Riley sit on one, and Max & Harper & Maya sit on the other one.

Aubrey got everyone's attention back to the front couches: "I know all of you are still confused and still curious about discovering that there really are two Dimensions of Space and Time and that our new Board Members are actually Wizards. So, we have arranged for a demonstration of their powers to help convince you all. Alex, Juliet, and Riley stood up and they had Justin stand in front of them, and then Harper and Maya stood up and they had Max stand before them.

They were all facing the rest of the people and Alex, Juliet, and Harper suddenly had their Wizard Wand in their hand. Alex counted down: "Three, Two, One." The three ladies said some Magic Words and waved their Wands. Suddenly, all of the men were naked, their clothes neatly folded by their couch. Everyone was amazed and shocked. Then Alex counted down again: "Three, Two, One." And with more Magic Words and another wave of their Wands, all of the Chastity Devices unlocked and fell on the floor, and all of the men started to get erect because of the effects of the M2 Love they had been consuming all day at the Bar-Lounge and at the Brunch.

All of the ladies were still confused, but they were smiling as they saw their man fully-erect. Aubrey announced that Juliet and Riley, and Harper and Maya were going to officially initiate Justin and Max into the Minkii All-Male Submissive Team. As the other ladies and their men sat down to watch the Initiation Ceremony, each lady started to stroke her man's erect penis.

Juliet had Justin sit on the edge of the couch as she knelt before him and started to suck his penis and rub his balls and Riley started to rub and pinch his nipples. Harper and Maya did the same actions to Max. The M2 Love effects had both men moaning and then cum into their lady's mouth within five minutes. Juliet and Harper each swallowed all the cum. Then they had their man move so that his ass was facing out and Riley and Maya moved behind them and put a finger in each man's asshole. Then another wave of the Wands caused Riley and Maya to be naked and gave them real ten-inch penises instead of vaginas, and they started to rim the men's asses with their tongues and then used their new penises to ass-fuck the man until he was crying-out between moans. They each grabbed the man's penis and stroked it hard with one hand causing more pain. They used their other hand to cup the man's balls and squeezed them hard. Both men had tears now. The ladies continued until their penises unloaded in the man's ass, and the man's penis shot his cum into the air with a scream. And each man who was watching the Initiation Ceremony shot his own cum into the air with a scream too.

Alex, Harper, and Juliet waved their Wands again, and Riley and Maya were returned to having their smoothly-shaved pussies back, and all of the wet mess in the room was gone. Justin and Max were left on the couches, panting and rubbing their sore asses and penises. Riley and Maya hugged and kissed each other as they recovered from their magical sexual encounter.

Aubrey then instructed each man in the room to use his lips, mouth, and tongue to bring every lady on their couch to experience an awesome orgasm. Aubrey then moved back to be with Katy and Shawn. Alex, Harper, and Juliet waved their Wands and everyone, including themselves, joined Riley and Maya being naked and the whole room became an orgy with moans, screams, and sounds of satisfaction. Justin first gave Riley an awesome orgasm as she shouted out Maya's name, then he did the same to his wife Juliet, and finally, he did the same with his sister Alex, who shouted out Harper's name. Max did the same with Maya who shouted out Riley's name as she had an awesome orgasm, then Max did the same with Harper, who shouted out Alex's name as she had an awesome orgasm.

Within an hour, everyone was recovering from their sexual experience, or actually sleeping. Juliet recovered first, then said some Magic Words and waved her Wand one more time. All of the wet mess was gone and all of the ladies had their clothes back on, but all of the men remained naked and their Chastity Devices were locked into place. Each man picked up his clothes, and everyone left and went to their hotel rooms. Aubrey was staying with Bella and they invited Max to stay with them too. And a naked Max was very happy.


	4. RILAYA-REALM: A Treaty Is Signed And A Birthday Celebrated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rilaya And The Wizard Realm Unite

The week following the Minkus International Board Meeting, Juliet and Justin arranged for a meeting between Professor Crumbs, Headmaster of the Wizard Realm, and a delegation from Minkus International. Representing Minkus International was Maya and Riley Matthews-Hunter and Isadora Smackle-Minkus, Chief Executive Officer. And Alex, Harper, Juliet, and Justin represented the Wizard Realm with Professor Crumbs.

During the Minus International-Wizard Realm meeting, a revelation was made. Minkus International was not located in New York City, New York USA, it was actually located in the country of Rilaya, an independent, sovereign Country in the Here and Now Dimension. The Waverly Sub Station, located on Waverly Place in New York City, New York USA, was located five blocks east of the Rilaya Country border, and the Russo Family never knew that Rilaya was a Country, not just an area in New York City.

Additionally, Stuart Minkus, Farkle's father; Jason and Susan Smackle, Isadora's parents; and several other members of the Minkus Management Team were actually Time-Travelers in the Here and Now Dimension. All of the Minkus International Board Members and their spouses, other than the three new ladies from the Wizard Realm, knew they are Time-Travelers from the future. While Juliet and Justin were shocked by the revitalization, Professor Crumbs was not. He knew Time Travel within a Dimension was part of the Operational Laws of any Dimension. And he knew there were many other Dimensions.

The Treaty was completed with several provisions, including Waverly Place would become part of the Country of Rilaya, and the three ladies representing Rilaya would be allowed to attend WizTech and study to become Wizards, too. Juliet would be their Sponsor and Mentor. After the Treaty was Signed, Juliet invited everyone to attend a Birthday Celebration for Justin. Harper kissed Justin and wished him a Happy Birthday, but she had to return to Harperella's Fashion Design Boutique because she had clients arriving from Japan. She promised him she would celebrate with him the next day. And Smackle wished Justin a Happy Birthday but had to return to Rilaya with the new Treaty.

Alex, Juliet, Maya, and Riley returned to Juliet and Justin's home on the campus of WizTech to celebrate his Birthday. They had birthday cake, ice cream, and champagne with him. After they all helped clear the table and clean the kitchen, they returned to the living area where Alex said some Magic Words and waved her Wand. She told him tonight was his night and the four ladies all agreed by telling him they were his cocksluts tonight and would do anything he told them to do. Alex waved her Wand again and everyone was naked. Alex told him her Magic Spell would allow his now-erect eight-inch penis would stay hard and he could cum as many times as he wanted. Alex pushed him onto a sofa and immediately took his penis in her hand, as she told him it was the only penis she loved, and she began to suck it. When she knew he was close, she looked over at Juliet and indicated she should take over.

Juliet started to suck him, then she deepthroated him as he moaned loudly. He filled her mouth with his cum and she swallowed it all. She loved tasting his cum. She felt she had to have his cum at least every day, so his wife kept him happy every day. While Juliet was sucking him, Alex adjusted his position so she could rim his butt and then tongue-fuck his asshole. He continued to moan loudly until Riley moved her pussy over his mouth and he started to lick and tongue-fuck her pussy as deeply as he could. Maya had moved to be behind Juliet, and she started to rim her butt and tongue-fuck her asshole too.

Then Alex grabbed his penis from her position behind him and started to stroke it hard, while Juliet licked his balls. He couldn't hold back any longer and his second orgasm coated Juliet's face. Maya moved to lick Juliet's face and swallowed all of his cum off her face. They started to French kiss and rubbed each other's breasts and pinched each other's nipples. Seeing her wife with Juliet, Riley experienced an awesome orgasm that coated Justin's face. Alex moved to lick his face clean.

At that point, everyone stopped what they were doing and returned to the kitchen table to have some more champagne and rest.

Then they went back to the living area. Justin told Maya and Riley to position themselves with their asses facing out and had them hold their butt cheeks open. Alex waved her Wand again. This time she gave herself an eight-inch penis. She positioned herself behind Riley, and Justin positioned himself behind Maya. Riley moved her hand under Maya's hand and interlaced their fingers. Juliet licked each lady's asshole enough to make it wet, then each lady felt an eight-inch penis slowly move into their asshole. Then a rhythm started and intensified to a point when all eight inches was going all the way into their asshole and back rapidly. Then suddenly, both assholes were filled with cum.

Alex stood up and waved her Wand and her penis disappeared. Justin stood up and let Juliet move so she could suck out the cum from each asshole and lick them clean. While she was doing that, Justin took Alex's hand and guided her to the other sofa. He gently lied her down on her back and spread her legs wide. He leaned down and kissed his sister as he guided his penis into her vagina. Then they grabbed each other and fucked each other roughly. They had been doing that to each other since their junior year in high school. Just no one, neither Harper nor Max, knew it. Juliet found out one night just after Alex and Justin became full Wizards. They made it up to her by Justin fucking her pussy as Alex fucked her asshole. From that night on, all three of them shared each other. Then, when Alex and Harper were married, the four of them shared each other.


	5. RILAYA-REALM: Tour Of WizTech And First Wizard Training Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rilaya Tours WizTech And Maya And Riley Start Their Wizard Training

Farkle, Maya, Riley, and Smackle were at the Waverly Sub Station with Alex and Harper. They were dressed in their Rilaya Standard Uniforms which consisted of a button-down Shirt, Slacks, a T-shirt for men or a Sports Bra for women, Boxers for men or Panties for women, knee-high Socks, and patent leather dress shoes. The material was a special Rilaya Uniform Cloth that had all the protective qualities of their Rilaya Uniforms. The color was Minkii Blue.

Alex led the group to the Sub Station's large kitchen freezer and opened the door. Harper entered the freezer and asked the group to follow her, which the confused group did. Alex closed the freezer door behind them, and suddenly the freezer turned into a large classroom with what looked like whiteboards on the front wall, tables, and desk chairs under them, and a large door to the right rear and bookshelves filled with what looked like very old books on the back wall.

Harper explained what just happened: "This room is called the Lair. It is a standard Wizard Classroom and Library combination. It is disguised as a kitchen freezer in the Sub Station. In the back to your right is the Inter-Portal door to the Wizard Realm, which you now know is the gateway between the Wizard Realm in the other Dimension of Space & Time and your Dimension of the Here & Now."

Alex continued: "Today, we have invited you to allow us to give you a Tour of WizTech! We are going to let you see all the Campus, and to surprise you by providing you your very first WizTech Lesson too!" Harper smiled and added: "And your very first Wizard Wand. It will be your Training Wand, so be incredibly careful with it!" Farkle asked: "I thought you told us that only beings with the Wizard Gene in their DNA could be Wizards?" Alex chuckled: "Correct. Only those Wizards can become full Wizards, but your wife, and Maya, and Riley have permission from Professor Crumbs to learn basic Wizardry which consists of learning certain Wizard Spell Phrases and the basic understanding of how their Training Wizard Wands operate."

The Rilaya group looked at each other, and they each had their Twinkle in their eyes.

Alex joined Harper and the Rilaya group at the Inter-Portal door to the Wizard Realm. They both said a Magical Phrase and waved their Wands. There was a flash of light, a feeling of instant movement, then everyone was standing at the entrance to WizTech. The Rilaya group shook their heads to regain their balance as Alex and Harper gave a small laugh. When everyone was recovered, Harper waved her Wand and the main double-doors opened and everyone entered WizTech. Inside, it appeared to be just like any school. Long Hallways with many doors, and large skylights providing illumination. And many students moving quickly through the hallways.

As the group walked down a hallway, Harper waved her Wand at each classroom, and an image of that classroom appeared. There were standard classes in session or laboratories with experiments. All the students were in their WizTech school uniforms, and each of them had a Wizard Wand too. They walked outside and saw wide walkways with benches along with them between the several buildings. And there was fresh-mowed green grass between the walkways and many trees also. They all sat on several benches and Alex explained about some classes that were taught there. Harper added that the Wizard Academy was a five-year Training Program required of all Wizard Realm children who had finished their initial training at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry for the future Wizards aged eleven to eighteen. Hogwarts was the preparedness Academy for WizTech, with Harry Potter the Chancellor and his wife Hermione the Provost.

The Tour ended at the Chancellor's Mansion, where Juliet and Justin lived. They all went into the dining room and met with Juliet and Justin and enjoyed an excellent lunch. At the end of their lunch, Justin excused himself to return to his office, and Juliet took them on a tour of the mansion. The tour ended with Juliet leaving them in the Private Library that had several long leather sofas and some winged leather chairs. She kissed each of them and left to go back to her office.

Alex told them to sit and Harper, Maya, and Riley sat on one sofa, while Alex, Farkle, and Smackle sat on one sofa. Alex stood up and told them: "Now, as we promised, you are going to receive your first WizTech lesson now. Harper stood up and distributed a Wand to Maya, Riley, and Smackle. Of course, Maya started to play with it. Harper stared at her until she stopped and gave Alex her attention. Alex then explained: "Basic Wizardry is a combination of speaking a Magic Phrase and then waving your Wand correctly. When those two actions are done correctly, you should get the correct results you wanted." Harper demonstrated how to move the Wand correctly and she and Alex assisted the three ladies until each of them was doing the Wand-Wave correctly.

Alex spoke again: "You all did good Wand-Waves! Now, we will teach you a few Magic Phrases to use when you Wave your Wand." Harper moved to the center of the room between the two sofas and said a Magic Phrase: "Spoliarent-Nudi-Matthews-Hunter!" And she Waved her Wand. And there was a flash of light and Maya and Riley now sat on the sofa, completely naked. Their clothes were neatly stacked at the end of the sofa. They both yelped and tried to cover themselves. Farkle and Smackle both were shocked at the sight. Farkle started to laugh, but was cut-off by Alex who said the Magic Phrase: "Spoliarent-Nudi-Minkus!" and waved her Wand. Again a flash of light happened and he and Smackle now sat on their sofa, completely naked, with their clothes neatly stacked at the end of it. They both yelped too and tried to cover themselves.

Maya got her Wand and spoke the same words Alex just had said, but she changed the name Minkus to Russo: "Spoliarent-Nudi-Russo!" There was another flash of light and both Russo ladies were now naked, with their clothes neatly stacked on one of the winged chairs. Alex and Harper looked at Maya and spoke together: "Nicely-Done, Maya! You learned quickly!" Farkle yelled at them: "Hey, we are the geniuses here, not Maya!" His outburst immediately embarrassed Smackle, and it made Harper mad. She took her Wand and spoke the Magic Phrase: "Voluptatem-Eam-Naturale-Eius-Debent" His head snapped down to Smackle's smooth-shaved pussy and he began to lick her and kiss her lower region. Soon, he was using his tongue to probe deeply into her pussy, as she was moaning loudly. Everyone watched them. Maya started to gently rub Riley's smooth-shaved pussy and didn't realize it until she heard Riley moaning. Alex and Harper each rubbed their own pussy. Farkle continued to pleasure his wife until she coated his face with her love juices. Seeing that happen, Riley coated Maya's fingers, and both Alex and Harper coated their own fingers. Alex took her Wand and waved it several times and everyone was clean and dry.

Alex then stared at Farkle: "Farkle, you have acted badly today. You need to be punished. And each of us ladies is going to do that this afternoon. We will start with Maya fucking your ass. Assume the position. He just stared back at Alex until Smackle slapped him hard: "Do as you are told, now!" He moved to put his ass in the air and his head on his folded arms on the sofa. As he was doing that, Alex turned to Maya and spoke a Magic Phrase: "Aeterna-Fac-Eam-Esse-Masculum," and waved her wand." Maya suddenly felt a single sharp pain, then looked down at her new ten-inch real penis. All of the other ladies licked their lips when they saw it. Maya reached down and touched it and then stroked it. It felt real.

Harper looked at Riley and nodded. Riley immediately guided Maya to stand behind Farkle. She knelt down and gave the new penis a few licks. When she stood up she said to no one in particular: "I just had to lick my wife's penis." She then helped Maya center it in Farkle's asshole and kissed her wife and stepped back. Maya held the two-inch-thick penis and slowly moved it into Farkle's asshole. She kept moving it deeper and Farkle started to whimper at the feeling. Maya ignored his noise and moved it deeper. Then, when she felt it stop, she pulled it back out quickly, then shoved it back in as Farkle yelped. She continued to fuck his asshole until he was crying. Only then did she pull it all the way out.

Riley and Smackle helped Farkle to lie on his back on the sofa. When he recovered, Maya came over to him and told him to lick her penis clean. He sat up and did what Maya told him to do. While he licked it clean, Maya started to feel sensations she had never felt before. She shared that information with Riley, who nodded: "Well of course, Peaches, you have never had a penis before. Why don't you have Farkle suck you off." Riley chuckled and Maya smiled at the idea. When Farkle finished cleaning her penis, she told him to suck her penis until she filled his mouth with her cum. He did as he was told and sucked her penis until she filled his mouth with cum. She then told him to swallow it all. And he did.

Smackle made him apologize to both Maya and Riley for his bad behavior. Then she lied down on the sofa, turned over, and told him to lick her asshole and make her experience an awesome orgasm. He did what his wife told him to do. As Farkle and Smackle were busy having their fun, Riley asked Maya: "Peaches, would you fuck me with your new penis?" Maya kissed her and helped her lie on their sofa and moved her legs wide. She leaned down and licked Riley's pussy as she moved up on the sofa and put the tip of her penis into Riley's pussy. Riley started to moan as soon as six inches were in her. Maya continued to French kiss with Riley and move the rest of her penis all the way in her wife. Riley was moaning loudly and started to quiver. Then she suddenly stopped moaning and told Maya to stop. Maya immediately stopped, asking if she was hurting Riley. Riley told her no but turned her head toward Alex. Alex laughed, reading Riley's mind: "No Riley, you cannot get pregnant from Maya's penis." Maya started again, and the two of them got into their rhythm again until Riley screamed Maya's name as she experienced her awesome orgasm.

When Riley and Smackle recovered, Alex waved her Wand, and Maya's penis disappeared and she sat on the sofa with her wife. Then Harper waved her Wand and everyone returned to being clothed. Then they returned to the Waverly Sub Station and Maya, Riley, and Smackle kissed Alex and Harper and thanked them for their first Wizard Lesson and their new Wizard Training Wands.


	6. RILAYA-REALM: A Visit To Harperella's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rilaya Visits Harperella's Fashion Design Boutique

Auggie, Ava, Maya, and Riley met Alex, Harper, and Max for lunch at the Waverly Sub Station. Today, Waverly Place and all of the properties along the two-block street, officially became part of the Country of Rilaya. The only ceremony planned was this luncheon and a visit to Harperella's Fashion Design Boutique, one block east, and across the street. The ladies and Auggie were wearing their Rilaya Standard Uniforms.

The luncheon consisted of a family-style Italian meal with wine. Max had added Italian food, using his family recipes, to all of the sandwiches that had always been on the menu. And, of course, New York-style pizza, too. At the end of the meal, Alex said she was going to stay at the Station to wait for Justin, who was coming from WizTech later that afternoon. Everyone thanked Max for the great meal and left to walk over to Harperella's.

Harper explained that she met her Clients by Appointment Only, so they would have the whole afternoon at the boutique. She unlocked the front double-doors and invited everyone to make themselves comfortable on the sofas in the Presentation Room, which was not visible from the street. Harper brought each person a flute of champagne and told them how she had started her boutique when she, Alex, and Justin graduated from Tribeca Academy. With both Wizards' help, she was able to create her new creations and soon became world-famous for her unique creations and designs.

She pointed to the double-doors on her left and told them that was her Lingerie Lounge, and she pointed to the double-doors on her right and told them that was her BDSM Lounge. When Maya heard BDSM Lounge, her Twinkle immediately appeared in her eyes and she grabbed Riley's hand and squeezed it hard. Riley leaned over and kissed Maya's cheek in acknowledgment. Everyone seemed to start having increased sexual desires now. Harper verified that the meal, wine, and champagne all had M2 Love added and they were going to have an incredible afternoon.

She used her Wand and the double-doors to the Lingerie Lounge opened and she escorted them in. Female mannequins were lining all the walls, each wearing various items of lingerie in all types of material, from satin silk to leather to spandex. And to the left was Display Racks of shoes, from sandals to thigh-high stripper boots. And on the right was displays of Cosplay Clothes and Uniforms. Everyone now was feeling highly sexual. Harper told the three ladies to help themselves and wear whatever they wanted to wear.

She took Auggie's hand and led him back out to the Presentation Room. She kissed his cheek and whispered into his ear: "Today you will have all of your dreams fulfilled." She had him sit on a sofa and handed him another flute of champagne.

In the Lingerie Lounge, Ava, Maya, and Riley walked all around, stopping to look at various outfits and feeling the materials. They each chose some items and stripped and put on their new clothes. Ava chose a dark grey Short Cape with a matching belt. That was all she was going to be wearing. Her breasts were showing, almost to her nipples. And the bottom of the Cape barely covered her pussy. She then walked over to the shoe racks and put on a pair of grey thigh-high stripper boots. Maya and Riley had watched her, and they licked their lips when she stood up and asked how she looked.

Riley moved around the room and stopped at a white satin silk set. She stood naked and put on a white set that included an Open-Cup Bra that allowed her brown nipples to show. She then put on a Pearl G-String, then a pair of Sheer Lace Top Thigh-High stockings. She walked over to the shoe racks and chose a pair of white four-inch stripper slides. When Maya saw Riley, she gasped: "Damn Honey!"

Riley walked over to Maya and handed her a dark blue thong. When Maya put it on, it was obvious her pussy lips were available. She asked Riley where was the bra. Riley smiled and leaned down and licked Maya's pink nipple on her right breast. She then did the same to Maya's left breast. Then she kissed Maya with a deep French kiss for several minutes. When they ended the kiss, Riley whispered: "Those two licks are your bra. Now let's find you a pair of thigh-high fishnet stockings and shoes." Maya moaned and moved to the shoe racks with Riley. They moved around the shoe racks and finally Riley chose a pair of blue six-inch stilettos for her wife, making Maya almost as tall as Riley. Riley squeezed Maya's nipples and rubbed her pussy until Maya moaned loudly.

The three ladies, wearing their new lingerie, returned to the Presentation Room where Harper and Auggie were waiting for them. Ava walked up to him: "Do you like what you see Auggie?" Harper told him: "Show her Auggie" and she waved her Wand. He was immediately naked with his seven-inch erection standing hard, but still in his Chastity Device. Harper waved her Wand again and the Chastity Device disappeared. Ava pushed him unto the sofa, and she climbed up on the sofa so she could start sucking his penis. Harper sat down next to Maya and the three ladies watched Auggie and Ava. As they were watching, Riley moved her hand down to Maya's pussy, pushed the G-String away, and started to use two fingers in Maya's pussy. Maya started to moan and then quiver. As Auggie moaned, then yelled as he filled his wife's mouth with his cum, Maya yelled Riley's name and covered Riley's fingers with her love juices.

Harper waited to see Auggie position Ava so he could rim her and tongue-fuck her asshole. When they started their new lovemaking, she told Maya and Riley to follow her. She used her Wand and opened the double-doors to the BDSM Lounge. Maya and Riley both gasped at the room. It was a fully-equipped Dungeon with all types of devices, racks, and items on the walls. And there were several tables and frames in the center of the room. Maya's eyes went wide and squeezed Riley's hand again. Harper smiled at the ladies: "Alex told me Maya is submissive only to you Riley, so you two have fun." Harper sat down in an over-stuffed chair: "Riley, make Maya happy."

Riley kissed Maya with another French kiss and whispered to her: "It's your turn to have whatever you want." Maya looked at Riley with her Twinkle in her eyes and said: "Honey, you know how to make me happy. Do your best." Riley walked Maya over to a table and pushed Maya onto it. Maya loved it when Riley intentionally gave her pleasurable sexual stimulation. Riley attached a Spreader Bar to Maya's ankles and spread her wide. She moved to Maya's pussy, moved the G-String, and licked it several times, hearing Maya moan loudly. Riley moved up and licked Maya's nipples. She looked around and found not only Clover Nipple Clamps, but also adjustable Crocodile Nipple Clamps with rubber tips, and adjustable Plier Nipple Clamps with dial pressure settings. Riley chose to use the Crocodile Nipple Clamps which she attached to Maya's nipples after kissing and biting them and attached a pair to her wife's pussy lips too. She pulled on them until Maya winced. Maya started to quiver with the new sensations she was experiencing. Riley moved Maya's arms out and attached them to another spreader bar and spread them as far as they would go. Maya looked so helpless spread out on the table in her new lingerie. Riley then climbed up on the table and moved the Pearl G-String she was wearing and lowered her pussy onto Maya's lips. Maya immediately began to tongue-fuck her wife. And Riley began to roughly knead Maya's breasts by pulling on the Crocodile Nipple Clamps.

Harper smiled at Maya and Riley and turned to go back to check on Auggie and Ava. She saw that the couple had changed positions and Auggie now was fucking his wife and she was moaning loudly. They seemed close and suddenly Ava yelled and experienced an awesome orgasm. When she and Auggie recovered, Ava moved and licked to clean his penis. Then she had him roll over and spread his butt cheeks. She leaned in and started to rim him with her tongue. She moved and used her tongue on his asshole as she reached down and grabbed his penis and started to stroke him. She kept stroking him roughly until he finally released his cum onto the sofa. Harper let them recover, then she told them to follow her into the BDSM Lounge.

When they walked up to Maya and Riley, they watched both ladies moaning, and then both of them experienced an awesome orgasm too. When the two ladies recovered, Riley left Maya spread wide, looking so sexy in her lingerie. Riley turned to Auggie: "Auggie, fuck your sister now." Maya smiled and moaned hearing Riley's command. Auggie moved quickly to obey. He adjusted his stance and moved his penis into Maya's pussy. Soon they were in rhythm and both moaning loudly.

While Auggie and Maya were enjoying each other, Riley moved to a sofa and told Ava to make her cum using her lips and fingers and tongue. Ava dropped to her knees and started to obey. She spread Riley's legs wider and moved her tongue deeper into Riley's pussy. They heard Maya scream Riley's name and knew she had another awesome orgasm. Riley told Auggie to come over and fuck his wife's asshole while Ava continued to tongue-fuck her. Again, Auggie immediately obeyed and moved his penis deep into his wife's asshole and he reached around and fondled her breasts.

Harper waved her Wand and released Maya. She helped Maya get up and move to another sofa. She and Maya sat together and watched Riley, Ava, and Auggie. Harper rubbed Maya's limbs to help her regain feeling. Then she rubbed Maya's pussy and Maya's head moved back and enjoyed the feeling of Harper's fingers as she watched her wife getting close to having another awesome orgasm. Then she heard Riley yell her name. Harper stopped rubbing Maya and waved her Wand.

Suddenly, everyone, except Auggie, was clothed back into their lingerie outfits. And all of the areas of Harperella's was clean and put back into place. She told the ladies to get into position so that Auggie could lick their asses again. The ladies moved to a long sofa and put their asses in the air. Harper told him to satisfy each of the ladies with his tongue. Each of their outfits easily gave him access to their asses. He did as he was told and soon had all three ladies moaning. Maya and Riley were close enough to each other that they started to French kiss again as Auggie pleasured them. When he finished, and the three ladies lied on the sofa completely satisfied, Harper waved her Wand one last time, and everyone was back to wearing their normal clothes.

They walked back to the Waverly Sub Station and shared a pizza. They had worked up an appetite for food too. Max brought the pizza to their table and joined them.


	7. RILAYA-REALM: Second Wizard Training Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya And Riley Take Their Second Wizard Training Class

When everyone had finished their meal after their tour of Harperella's, Auggie and Ava said goodbye and returned to their Condo.

Justin turned to Maya and Riley: "Since I'm here now, would you two like to have your Second Wizard Training Class right now?"

Maya looked at Riley, who nodded Yes: "We would love to do that now." Justin smiled and waved his Wand. Immediately, Alex, Harper, Justin, Maya, and Riley were transported to Max's apartment below the Waverly Sub Station. Everyone sat on the several sofas in the living area and Justin began the Wizard Training Class: "Everyone get out your Wizard Wand." Everyone, including Maya and Riley, had their Wizard Wand in their hand.

He explained: "There are Three Levels of Magic that can be controlled by your Wands. The First Level is the Beginner Level. Basic Wizardry is a combination of Speaking a Magic Phrase and then waving your Wand correctly. You two have proven you can do that well." Both Maya and Riley blushed and chuckled thinking how they used their wands often to strip each other at their Condo.

Justin smiled at them: "The Second Level is Intermediate Wizardry which is a combination of Thinking the Magic Phrase 'Mentis Imperium,' then Thinking of the Action you want to happen, and then waving your Wand correctly. This allows you the silently use your Wands. Let me demonstrate." He appeared to do the first two thought processes, then he waved his Wand. And suddenly, Maya and Riley were completely naked. Alex and Harper chuckled. Justin smiled: "There are some limitations of what is allowed in the Second Level."

He continued: "The Third Level is Full Wizard. There are only a few limits at this Level. And, actually, there is a Fourth Level, an Unlimited Level of Magic, that only Professor Crumbs, the two Chancellors, and the two Provosts of the Wizard Academies, possess.

He nodded to Alex and Harper, as he spoke to Maya and Riley: "Tonight, you two are going to be allowed to move to the Intermediate Wizardry Level, after we three initiate you. Tonight, you two are our Slaves and Cocksluts." He waved his Wand and he was naked too, with his ten-inch penis becoming erect as he looked at the two naked ladies. Then he nodded to Alex.

Alex waved her Wand and she and Harper were naked. Harper had a ten-inch erect penis, too. Harper moved over to Justin and they both sat on one sofa. Alex ordered the two ladies to kiss each of the penises. Then she told Maya to suck Justin's penis, and she told Riley to suck Harper's penis. Both ladies immediately obeyed and started to lick and suck the penises. Alex moved to them and pushed Maya's head down and told her to deepthroat Justin's penis, then she did the same to Riley and told her to deepthroat Harper's penis.

As Maya and Riley were sucking the penises, Alex moved between Harper and Justin. Harper began to lick Alex's pussy while Justin licked Alex's asshole. After several minutes, Harper and Justin moaned loudly and shot their loads into Maya's and Riley's mouths. Alex ordered them to swallow everything.

Alex told everyone to change places and Harper and Justin to lick and tongue Riley and Maya, respectively. They did as they were told until both Maya and Riley experienced awesome orgasms and coated Justin and Harper's faces with their love juices. Alex told Maya and Riley to lick Harper and Justin clean and swallow it all.

Alex then told Harper and Justin to change partners and fuck their new partner. Harper moved to Maya and Justin moved to Riley then both of them started to fuck them. Harper and Justin took their time and built up a rhythm until both ladies were moaning loudly and became quivering wet messes. Finally, Harper and Justin filled their partner with cum and both ladies experienced another awesome orgasm. Alex moved over to the two ladies and licked both Maya's and Riley's pussy clean, tasting her brother's and her wife's cum.

While Alex was cleaning Maya and Riley, Harper and Justin moved to behind Maya and Riley and positioned themselves so that they could rim them when Alex was done cleaning them. When Alex moved away from Maya and Riley, Harper and Justin started to rim their butts and then moved into a position to fuck their assholes hard. Harper and Justin were very close to filling the lady's assholes with their cum when Alex stopped them and had them move to the sofa where Alex was. Maya and Riley collapsed on their sofa and just watched what was going to happen.

What Maya and Riley saw was amazing. Alex started sucking Harper and Justin's cocks at the same time. Maya and Riley were shocked to see Alex able to suck two cocks at the same time. Alex continued for several minutes, then she started riding Justin's penis, while Harper fucked Alex's ass. Then Riley moved behind Harper and licked her butt, as Maya moved behind Justin and licked his ass.

Finally, they all collapsed where they were and fell asleep for a while. Thirty minutes later, they awoke, and they shared a shower and dressed. They went up to the Sub Station and hugged and kissed as Maya and Riley left when Donna and Francine arrived for them. On their drive home, Maya and Riley practiced their new WizTech Level Two skills on each other, and quickly both of them were naked. Donna and Francine just chuckled.


	8. RILAYA-REALM: Farkle's Birthday Presents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya And Riley Give Farkle Birthday Presents

It was Farkle's Birthday. Bella, Maya, Riley, and Smackle were having a Birthday Lunch for him at Maya and Riley's Condo. Maya and Riley had become good cooks, but today they decided to bake him a cake, and order Chinese food to be delivered to save time.

The ladies each wore a sundress and sandals and Farkle wore a Hawaiian shirt, slacks, and sandals also. Everyone enjoyed the meal and then the cake. When the leftover food was put away and the kitchen cleaned, Bella and Smackle told Farkle that Maya and Riley each had a special Birthday present for him, and she and Bella were going back to their Condo across the hall. They both kissed him, and then Smackle turned to Maya and Riley with a big smile: "As I told you when he spent the weekend with you, take care of him while we are gone, and you can do whatever you want to do to him, as long as he is not seriously injured or permanently scarred. I'm sure I will need him in the future." They all laughed at her instructions and kissed each other as they left.

When Bella and Smackle left, Maya and Riley had Farkle sit on one of the sofas. Maya told him: "Just sit here for a few minutes while we get your presents." He nodded Yes and the two ladies went into their bedroom suite where they stripped completely and changed into their Satin Silk Short Kimono robes and they stayed barefoot too. Then they went back to the living area and Maya leaned down and kissed Farkle with passion. She then took off her robe and knelt in front of him with her hands folded in her lap and her eyes on the floor. His eyes grew large seeing Maya totally naked and kneeling before him. Then Riley did the same as Maya and knelt before him. She looked up to him: "Farkle, we are your birthday presents. We will do anything you tell us to do." "Happy Birthday!" both ladies said.

Farkle told both of them to lift their eyes so that both ladies were looking at him with a big smile on his face: "Best birthday presents ever!"

Maya and Riley stood up and each put one of her hands out to him and helped him get off the sofa. They went to the kitchen and got a bottle of champagne and three flutes. Then they walked through their bedroom suite and out onto the patio. They had him stand in front of one of the lounges and then slowly stripped him completely. Maya got the honor of pulling his boxers down and off. Riley took her Key necklace off, knelt in front of him and unlocked his Chastity Device and took his freed cock into her hands and started to rub it as she handed the Chastity Device to Maya who put it on the patio table. Farkle immediately moaned: "Oh, that feels so good, Riley." She leaned in and kissed his cock.

When Riley had his seven-inch cock hard and erect, she asked him what he wanted them to do first. He looked at Maya and asked her to choose a prime number between 1 and 23. She chose 13. He asked Riley to choose a prime number between 1 and 23. She chose 7. He was happily surprised that they remembered what he had taught them in high school about prime numbers.

He looked at Maya: "You chose the higher number, so I want you to lie on the lounge on your back." He looked at Riley: "And I want you to sit on Maya's face and let her lick you to orgasm as I fuck her pussy." Both ladies got their twinkle in their eyes and did what they were told. Riley positioned her shaved-smooth pussy on Maya's lips. Maya gave her a lick covering her whole pussy. Farkle moved into position by moving Maya's legs wide apart and putting his lips on her pussy. He just started to kiss and lick her pussy, and then added his tongue into her. And she immediately did the same things to her wife.

In less than a minute, both ladies were moaning and when Farkle added a finger into Maya's pussy she started to quiver too. Maya moaned louder and stopped licking Riley as Farkle turned her into a moaning, quivering wet mess. He added a second finger and probed her deeply. She continued to moan and started to arch her back. Riley watched her wife and rubbed Maya's breasts and pinched her pink nipples. It took only one pinch and Maya experienced an awesome orgasm, calling out Riley's name. She completely covered Farkle's fingers and face with her love juices.

Maya lied on the lounge for five minutes, trying to regain her senses. Riley helped her by kissing her and rubbing her breasts and nipples, which calmed Maya now. Farkle told Maya to change places with him and to clean his fingers and face with her tongue. And to swallow it all. She did what she was told. Riley moved over to another lounge and started to rub her own pussy as she watched Maya clean Farkle. When Farkle was clean, he told Maya to change places with Riley and told Riley to lie on him so her pussy was on his mouth and she was able to have access to his cock. He told her to suck him off as he licked and tongued her pussy. Maya started to rub her pussy as she watched the other two.

Riley quickly was moaning as Farkle licked, sucked, and tongued her pussy. And her moaning was getting Farkle's cock in her mouth harder. She sucked hard and licked his balls too. He was moaning now and started to move his hips to fuck her mouth. Maya watched and knew Riley was close. And Maya's rubbing herself had her close too. Then all three experienced an awesome orgasm and Riley called out Maya's name, just as Maya called out Riley's name. Farkle filled Riley's mouth with his cum and told her to swallow it all. She tried her best and only a small amount leaked out of her mouth. Maya moved over to her and licked her mouth clean and kissed her with passion, noticing that Riley had covered Farkle's face again. Maya moved up to him and licked him clean again.

They all stopped to rest and drank a flute of champagne.

Then Farkle told them he wanted to watch them lick, suck, and finger each other. He told them he wanted to see how they made love to each other. Maya and Riley got into position, with each other's pussy on her lips. Maya was on top, and both had their legs spread wide. Then they began making love to each other. Farkle moved behind Maya whose butt was in the air and started to rim her butt with his tongue, then he started to lick her asshole. The ladies loved making love this way and seemed to forget that Farkle was watching and rimming Maya. They were completely consumed in making love. They continued for twenty minutes until they both covered the other's face and fingers with their love juices. And Farkle stopped what he was doing to Maya. After they rested enough, Maya and Riley licked each other clean and looked to Farkle to hear what he wanted them to do.

He told them he was going to fuck Riley, and he wanted Maya to get a dildo from Toby and then rim Riley's butt, and then fuck her ass with the dildo as he was fucking her wife. Maya got a dildo from Toby and stood behind Riley who was on top of Farkle. All three of them enjoyed what they were doing. Farkle was slow and gentle with Riley as he moved his cock into her pussy. When he completely filled Riley's pussy with his cock, he started to fuck her until he filled Riley's pussy with his cum. Maya stopped what she was doing too. He told Maya to switch places with Riley and he told Riley to rim and fuck her wife's asshole as he fucked her wife. Again, they all experienced an awesome orgasm. And he told the ladies to clean each other, then clean him.

They all rested and drank more champagne.

They decided to take a shower, then get into the Jacuzzi tub and relax. The warm water of the Jacuzzi helped keep them feeling sexual, and Maya and Riley let Farkle finger-fuck them again in the bubbling water. As he was fingering them, Riley stroked his cock too. They finally got out of the Jacuzzi, and Riley and Maya towel-dried his naked body. Then he watched the two ladies dry each other's naked bodies.

They moved to Maya and Riley's bed and lied down, with Farkle between them, lying on his stomach. Both ladies started to gently rub him starting with his feet, then legs, then his butt and asshole, then his back and finally his shoulders. He was so relaxed when they finished, and he seemed to have fallen asleep. And the ladies were relaxed too. And hearing Farkle's regular breathing they fell asleep too. When they awoke, Farkle had an arm around each of them.

Maya looked at Riley and asked: "Are we going to do the experiment?" Riley nodded Yes and got up and got her Wizard Wand. Maya moved Farkle and pulled him on top of her without waking him. She wrapped her legs around his and her arms around him to hold him tightly. Riley moved onto the bed and positioned herself to start the experiment. She remembered that Second Level Intermediate Wizardry was a combination of Thinking the Magic Phrase 'Mentis Imperium,' then Thinking of the Action she wanted to happen and then waving her Wand correctly. As she checked that Maya had Farkle wrapped in her arms and legs, she thought the Magic Phrase 'Mentis Imperium,' then thought the Action she wanted to happen and then waved her Wand correctly. Instantly, she had a seven-inch erect penis which she positioned at Farkle's asshole.

Maya started to awaken Farkle with small kisses and he smiled and kissed her back. She then tightened her hold on him with her arms and legs and Frenched kissed him to hold his tongue down. She then mouthed to Riley: "3, 2, 1 and yelled Now!" Riley pushed her 2-inch round penis into Farkle's asshole as deeply as she could. Both ladies then yelled: "Happy Birthday Farkle!"

Farkle's eyes opened wide, fluttered, and stared at the ceiling as his whole body stiffened. Then 5-nanoseconds later every nerve in this body activated and he tried to scream. But Maya held him tightly and had his tongue secured with hers. Now all that his eyes saw were stars and blinding light, as his nerves continued to stay activated. Then tears started to roll down his cheeks and he started to quiver. Maya loosened her hold on him, and he collapsed onto the bed still too shocked to move. Riley pulled her penis out of his asshole and waved her Wand. Her penis disappeared and she moved to hold Farkle from his back. Both ladies held him tightly and he started to relax, then fell asleep again. They moved Farkle so they could get off the bed and let him sleep. They went into the kitchen and drank a flute of champagne, then put their robes back on and sat on the sofa. They kissed each other with passion and discussed how successful their experiment had been.

Later that night, Farkle awoke and slowly sat up, feeling his whole body ache. He slowly stood up and balanced himself, then finally walked into the kitchen, still naked. Maya and Riley came over to him and helped him sit down on his very sore ass. Maya poured him a large glass of orange juice and Riley started to rub his shoulders. He drank the juice and tried to speak, but nothing was heard. Maya gave him a glass of water and he was finally able to ask: "What the hell happened to me?"

Maya sat down on this left as Riley sat down on his right. They both took one of Farkle's hands and they kissed his cheeks. Riley spoke softly: "We gave you a Birthday present, just like what you gave us many years ago in your Dominate Days." His mind immediately flashed on the day he had been so cruel to them. He lowered his head and mumbled: "I deserved it, then." Maya squeezed his hand: "And it was an experiment too. We tried out our new Wizard skills." Riley added: "And our Experiment was a success!"

He sat there a few minutes trying to understand what they meant. Then he slowly began to smile and looked at them. Each of them kissed his lips and smiled back at him.

He then asked: "Is there any cake left?"


	9. RILAYA-REALM: Justin Confesses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rilaya And Waverly Ladies Hear Justin's Confession

Juliet invited Alex and Harper, and Maya and Riley, and Isadora to have dinner with her and Justin.

Maya, Riley, and Smackle went to the Waverly Sub Station and met Alex and Harper who kissed them. The five Wiz-Ported to the Wizard Realm using the Inter-Portal in the Wizard Lair located in the Sub Station. They almost instantaneously appeared in the living room of Juliet and Justin's WizTech Mansion. Juliet was sitting in a wing-chair when they arrived, and she stood up and greeted each lady with a kiss on their lips. Alex asked where was Justin. Juliet smiled: "He's in the kitchen, teaching first-year Wizards how to use their Wands to prepare meals."

The six ladies went into the dining room and as they sat down, Justin came out of the kitchen and went to each lady and kissed them. He returned to the head of the table and waved his Wand. A complete Chinese dinner appeared before them. They talked about what each person had been doing since they last got together, and they enjoyed the meal and drinking champagne.

When the last fortune cookie was opened and the message was read, Justin stood up and invited everyone to join him in their private parlor. They all followed him, taking their champagne flutes, and sat down on one of the sofas, Alex with Harper and Maya with Riley and Smackle. Juliet sat down on an overstuffed chair. Justin continued to stand. The ladies looked at Justin, then looked to Juliet. She smiled again: "Thank you, Ladies, for joining us for dinner. The reason we are getting together tonight is to listen to Justin make a Confession!" All five ladies looked at Justin with surprised looks.

Juliet looked at Justin and nodded Yes: "Go ahead my husband, make your Confession to our dearest friends." He stepped to a position in the middle of the ladies and started to speak: "I want to confess to you all that I am a very submissive man, who loves being your naked sex slave forever. He started to strip completely and when he was naked, he got down on his knees and continued: "I hereby admit that you each own my cock and ass forever."

Maya, Riley, and Smackle looked to Juliet with questioning eyes. She immediately answered their look: "Oh Yes! He is your sex slave too. He will obey each and all of us forever." Juliet looked at Justin: "From now on, the first rule is that when you are with one or more of us, you will not wear any clothes. That means when we are home alone here, you will always be naked." Justin bowed his head and looked at the floor: "Yes, Mistress."

She then told the ladies to prepare for Justin's Initiation Ceremony. Alex pointed out that Smackle had not attended the Second Wizard Training Class and should have the training so she could be an Intermediate Wizard just as Maya and Riley were now. Juliet agreed and asked Harper to take Smackle over to the sofa in the back corner and provide her with the training. Harper came over to the three ladies and took Smackle's hand and led her to the back sofa. She and Smackle spoke softly during the training.

Juliet brought everyone's attention back to Justin. She waved her Wand and she and Alex, and Maya and Riley were instantly naked, with their clothes neatly folded and stacked on another over-stuffed chair. She turned back to Justin: "Now, worship our feet. Lick our soles and suck each of our toes." Justin crawled to Juliet and took her right foot and licked the sole, then continued to suck each toe, causing Juliet to moan. He did the same to her left foot causing more moans. Maya and Riley started to rub their pussy as they watched.

As he was finishing Alex's left foot, everyone heard giggles from Harper and Smackle. Everyone turned toward them and saw two naked ladies. Smackle blushed while Harper explained that Smackle had just passed her Intermediate Wizard Test by making them both naked. Everyone laughed as the two ladies returned to the group. Harper sat down next to Alex and nodded to Smackle. Both Maya and Riley looked at Smackle and said at the same time: "Congratulations Smackle!" And they all kissed.

Justin moved to Harper and worshiped her feet too with everyone watching him. When he was done, Juliet smiled to the three Rilaya ladies: "Do you want Justin to pleasure your feet too?" Riley looked at Smackle, then Maya, and answered "No" for all three ladies.

Juliet told Justin to start with his sister and worship her breasts with his hands, lips, and tongue. He moved to Alex and roughly grabbed her breasts, as he knew she liked that. He pinched her right nipple and leaned over and bit her left nipple, hearing Alex yell at him. He apologized by licking them both until he heard her soft moaning. He was gentler when he then did the same with Harper and she was moaning too.

While Justin was pleasuring Alex and Harper, Smackle gently rubbed Riley's pussy and Riley was rubbing Maya's pussy as they watched. Riley used her other hand and rubbed Smackle too. Soon, they all were quietly moaning too. They stopped when Juliet told Justin to come to her and pleasure her the way she liked most. All five ladies watched Justin crawl to his wife and position himself on the sofa with his mouth on her pussy and his hands on her breasts. She just leaned back and closed her eyes.

They all watched for the next twenty minutes as Justin kissed, licked, and fingered his wife's pussy as he squeezed her breasts and nipples roughly. She just moaned loudly. Then when he was sure she was so close; he positioned his erect seven-inch cock at her pussy entrance and slowly moved it into her as she was now begging him to fuck her. His cock filled her completely and he fucked her harder with her nearly screaming with pleasure. Then, he pulled out of her as she began to experience an awesome orgasm and shoved his penis into her mouth and released all of his cum down her throat. Maya, Riley, and Smackle looked to Juliet with questioning eyes again. Harper explained: "Juliet has a fetish of having to taste and swallow Justin's cum every night or she is not happy. She is addicted to eating his cum and sucks him off every night.

While the three Rilaya ladies had been watching Juliet and Justin, they had continued to rub each other and now they all three experienced an awesome orgasm with Maya and Smackle calling out Riley's name and Riley calling out Maya's name. The three of them collapsed onto each other as Alex and Harper watched and chuckled at them.

When everyone recovered from their pleasure, Harper waved her Wand and refilled everyone's champagne flute and made snack trays appear. Everyone, still naked, ate snacks and drank their champagne as Juliet told them that there were two more parts to Justin's Initiation, both of them involving Pegging and Rimming. Riley squealed hearing that. Everyone looked at her in surprise. Maya smiled and explained: "Well until right now, no one except me knew that Riley has an ass fetish." She looked to Riley, who just nodded Yes. "She loves to have her ass rimmed and pegged. And I have to admit that I love her ass too."

Juliet chuckled and said that with this new revelation, Justin will start with Riley. He moved to her sofa as Maya and Smackle moved to sit on the floor. Everyone watched Justin kiss Riley's lips, then turn her over so her ass was in position for him to lean down and lick her butt cheeks, then using his thumbs, he parted them and licked her asshole until it was very wet, and he finally put his cock into her asshole and pushed it in slowly. All the while, Riley was moaning loudly and telling him to push harder. He did as he was told and pushed into her hard and finally filled her ass with his cum as she screamed Maya's name. Maya got in front of her and they kissed with passion.

Juliet looked over to Alex and nodded. As Justin finished filling Riley with his cum, he suddenly felt something at his asshole too. He tried to look back, but he was slapped to look forward. Then he knew his sister had created a ten-inch cock and was going to fuck his ass until he was ready to cry. They had done that many times since their junior year of high school. Alex would come into his room late at night and they would wrestle, but Justin always ended up naked and Alex would peg his ass until he cried. While it seemed cruel, they both loved doing it.

Everyone watched Alex expertly peg Justin's asshole and she grabbed his cock and started to milk him too. She told Smackle to get into position and start to suck Justin's cock. At the moment Alex filled his asshole with her cum, she had his cock shooting his cum into Smackle's mouth too. She swallowed it all and smiled. Maya and Riley cheered her and kissed her cheeks.

As everyone recovered and drank more champagne, Harper waved her Wand, and everything was back to normal and all of the ladies were completely dressed. She left Justin naked and on his knees.

All of the ladies kissed each other goodbye and they left and went back to the Wizard Lair in the Sub Station.


	10. RILAYA-REALM: SPS Created

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juliet And Smackle Create A New SPS To Replace The Old Chastity Devices

Farkle and Smackle were spending a late night love session at their Minkii Penthouse in Rilaya City.

As Smackle took the key from around her neck and unlocked Farkle's Chastity Device, she had a thought – it would be much easier to have a remote control to do this task. Then another thought came to her – it could be like magic to do this chore. She filed these two thoughts together somewhere in her brain and proceeded to take Farkle's penis in her hand and started to stroke it. She concentrated on what she was doing and Farkle's penis became its seven-inch erection. She moved her head down and enclosed her lips around it and started to suck it. She was encouraged by Farkle having two fingers in her pussy and strongly moving them in and out of her. She continued to suck harder and was rewarded with a mouthful of his cum which she swallowed it all. She lied down next to Farkle and when they both recovered, she kissed him, and they fell asleep.

When Smackle awoke, she had an idea that she needed to meet with Juliet Russo and discuss the two thoughts she had stored in her brain. She contacted Juliet and they agreed to have lunch at Juliet and Justin's Mansion in the Wizard Realm. Juliet said she would meet Smackle at the Waverly Sub Station and she would escort Smackle through the Portal there.

When they arrived at the Mansion, Juliet and Smackle went to the kitchen where they found Justin sitting at the table, reading some reports. He was naked, per his punishment instructions from Juliet, and Smackle blushed when she saw him. She and Smackle went into the dining room and began lunch. Smackle shared her thoughts with Juliet and they both agreed that together they could create something that would replace the bulky Chastity Devices worn by all of the Minkii Men's Team members. They finished lunch and went into Juliet's home office and workshop and started to develop a new replacement.

Using Smackle's knowledge of science and Juliet's knowledge of magic, they created an incredibly unique replacement. This new replacement they named after themselves: The SPS - Smackliet Penis Skin. They called Justin to join them and let him become the very first man to have this replacement. He joined them in Juliet's office workshop, and they explained their new creation, he was hesitant at first, but having Juliet unlock his penis from his Chastity Device and get on her knees and begin to suck his penis until he came in her mouth, convinced him to try whatever the two ladies wanted him to do.

In fact, the new SPS had to be attached to a fully drained penis so everyone was happy. The two ladies had Justin lie on a sofa and brought their replacement that looked like a combination food storage bag and an underinflated balloon. They pulled the SPS up and over this penis and balls and then Juliet used her Magic Wand to activate it. The SPS immediately became a second skin completely covering his penis and balls. The activation was painless and the SPS was not too noticeable at first glance. Then Smackle brought over a small handheld device that had two buttons on it. She handed the remote control to Juliet and she started to video the next actions.

Juliet pressed the remote's Green Button and the SPS immediately activated and Justin's penis started to become erect without any other stimulation. In five seconds, he was fully erect without pain. Juliet examined his penis by moving it all around and pulled on it hard. Justin felt only arousal. Juliet then got on her knees again and sucked on his penis, holding it tightly. He experienced the same sensations he had always felt. He came in her mouth again and she swallowed it all again. She stood up and Justin just lied back on the sofa to recover. Smackle stopped the video and looked at Juliet with a questioning look, knowing what was next. Juliet smiled an evil smile and told Smackle to start the video again.

Smackle started to video the second part of the SPS activation process. She actually tensed up knowing what was supposed to happen when Juliet pressed the remote's Red Button. When Juliet pressed the Red Button, the SPS started to contract the penis and balls and had the effect of someone squeezing Justin's balls hard. Justin yelped and immediately went into a fetal position trying to grab his penis and balls to stop the pain. Juliet held the Red Button down until Justin started to cry in pain. She then released the Red Button and Justin's pain stopped, but it took him several minutes to be able to move without pain. Smackle stopped the video and she and Juliet high-fived each other. When Justin was able to move again, Juliet knelt and started to kiss his balls and penis and lick them too to help him recover more. And she wiped away his tears too. He just lied on the sofa and slowly fell asleep from his very traumatic experience.

Juliet and Smackle reviewed the videos carefully and made notes. They discussed everything they had observed and reviewed everything they had done to create this new and improved Chastity Device that now had the capability to cause pain too. And they realized that by using Magic to install the SPS, not even more Magic could stop its effects or remove it. It could be used on males in both Dimensions.

Their next thoughts were to take their new SPS Technology to show Alex and Harper when they returned to the Waverly Sub Station through the Portal. And they would demonstrate it on Max next. That demonstration on Max happened exactly like Justin's experience. Now Max and Justin had SPS's. Alex and Harper now had remote controls replacing their old keys.

Juliet and Smackle agreed that their next stop had to be meeting Topanga and Katy to arrange for Cory and Shawn to get their SPS's too.

Alex, Harper, Juliet, and Smackle all agreed that the new SPS's would keep their Minkii Men's Team submissive even more.


	11. RILAYA-REALM: Dads And Daughters Dinner-Topanga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cory And Shawn Get Punished

As Maya and Riley closed their door when their Dads left to go back to the Matthews apartment, Maya turned to Riley: We had such great plans to have a totally great night with them, and they ruined it." Riley kissed Maya: "I know, Peaches, they missed out on a great time with us." Riley kissed Maya again: "I am sure our Moms will punish them completely!"

"May the Lord have mercy on their souls!"

When Donna and Francine arrived at the Matthews Apartment with Cory and Shawn, both of them still naked, Topanga told the men to kneel next to the sofa and put their hands behind them and stare at the floor. The four ladies kissed, and Donna and Francine left. Katy and Topanga were incredibly angry at Cory and Shawn for how they had treated their daughters and had spoiled Maya and Riley's plans to have a sexual sleepover with their Dads.

Topanga asked Katy to unlock the men's Chastity Devices and position them properly. Katy took off her Key and unlocked the Chastity Devices, then told both men to lie on their sides. She moved Cory around so that both men had the other's penis inches from his mouth. Katy stood next to Topanga who told the two men: "Well boys, we expect you two the suck each other's penis and fill each other's mouth with cum. Then swallow it. So, start sucking your boyfriends penis NOW!

Cory and Shawn hesitated. Katy moved over to Toby, which was sitting open on the coffee table in front of the sofa and pulled out a riding crop. She walked back to the men and smacked their asses until the men did as they were told do. They deep-throated each other and sucked as hard as they could. It was obvious to Katy and Topanga that the men had done this before with each other. When one would slow down, Katy immediately whipped his ass hard. After five minutes of sucking, both men had a mouthful of cum and they swallowed it all. Topanga told them, in a tone like speaking to a puppy: "That's a good boy." Katy and Topanga laughed at their husbands.

Katy and Topanga left their men on the floor to recover, as they went to the kitchen and filled two flutes with champagne and toasted each other. Then there was a knock on their front door. Topanga opened the door and Bella, Juliet, and Smackle walked in. When they saw Cory and Shawn lying on the floor, naked and recovering, they all laughed at them. They all went to the kitchen table and kissed each other, and Bella got three more flutes of champagne for Juliet, Smackle, and herself. Juliet asked Topanga what was happening with their husbands. Topanga explained everything to the three ladies. Juliet turned to Smackle: "Perfect timing for us!" Smackle chuckled and drank her champagne.

The five ladies sat down around the table and Juliet explained everything about the new Smackliet Penis Skin and Smackle showed them the video taken of their experience with Justin. Then showed the video of their experience with Max at the Waverly Sub Station with Alex and Harper. Katy and Topanga were awestruck at what they watched. Then Smackle pulled out two new SPS's from her large purse and handed them to Katy and Topanga. Bella filled everyone's flute and sat next to Katy and Topanga and looked at the SPS's, as Smackle asked Topanga how best legally protect this new technology and their new invention. Topanga studied the SPS's and asked Juliet whether or not Magic had been used to help create them. When Juliet acknowledged that Magic was used, Topanga chuckled: "You don't need any legal protection for these and I'm sure you don't want anyone else knowing about Magic." All five ladies laughed together.

Katy brought everyone's attention back to the two SPS's by asking: "Are these two units for Cory and Shawn?" Juliet nodded Yes. Smackle answered: "We want you two to allow us to continue our research and video how Cory and Shawn, shall we say, "adapt" to them." She actually made finger-air quotes. Katy and Topanga both said at the same time: "Do it!"

The five ladies moved over to Cory and Shawn who were just beginning to sit up. They both flinched when Topanga stood over them: "We have a surprise for you two. Juliet and Smackle have created a new, improved Chastity Device, and you two are going to love wearing them. Now lie back down on your backs. All five ladies circled them and they did what they were told to do. Juliet and Smackle proceeded to adjust the SPS's on Cory and Shawn's balls and penis. Smackle handed Topanga a Remote Control and told her to press the Green Button twice. When Topanga pressed the Button twice, both SPS's immediately contoured themselves around Cory and Shawn's balls and penis, making a second skin. All of the ladies were amazed at what they just saw.

Juliet asked Bella to fill everyone's flutes one more time, as the others helped move the sofas in a better position to sit and watch the show that was going to happen. When everyone was seated with their champagne, Juliet told Topanga to push the Remotes Green Button. Immediately, both men's penis started to harden and in seconds they each had a full seven-inch erection, still enclosed in their SPS. Cory and Shawn were just as shocked as the ladies. Smackle changed her position on one of the sofas and adjusted her camera to video what had just happened and what was going to happen. Juliet simply told Cory to ass fuck Shawn. Both men hesitated again, and Katy whipped their asses again. Shawn got up on his knees with his ass up and open to Cory, who had gotten on his knees behind Shawn and put his erect penis at Shawn's asshole.

Again, Topanga told the two men: "Do it NOW!" Cory was shocked at her voice and immediately plunged his harden penis into Shawn's asshole and started fucking him. And again, it appeared that these two men had done this before. Everyone watched and Smackle continued her video. About six minutes of hearing Shawn moan and watching him twitch and turn, Cory filled his asshole with cum. Lots of cum which started to run down Shawn's legs and onto the carpet. Katy told Cory to suck out his cum from Shawn's ass. Then both men collapsed onto each other onto the floor. All the ladies applauded them. And Smackle ended her video.

The ladies then went back to the kitchen table, leaving the two men to recover again. At the table, Bella started to place fruit salad plates at each seat and then refilled all of the flutes. Then the ladies talked about what they just had watched. They were awestruck. When they finished, Katy turned to Topanga: "You know its Cory's turn to get ass fucked. And I hope Shawn is a good as Cory." Topanga kissed Katy: "I'm looking forward to watching too."

Everyone returned to the sofas and watched Shawn ass fuck Cory and suck out his cum. And again, everyone applauded the performance.

Again, the ladies returned to the kitchen table and Bella placed a slice of New York cheesecake at each place. They all enjoyed the cake as Juliet explained that there was one more demonstration to be seen. She handed Katy a Remote Control and asked Katy and Topanga to sit together on one of the sofas. The rest of the ladies sat in their places watching Cory and Shawn recover from their ass fucking.

Smackle knew Katy and Topanga were still truly angry with their husbands and that Cory and Shawn deserved more punishment. She told Topanga to press the Red Button on her Remote. Cory immediately felt pain in his balls and penis. He moved into a fetal position on the floor and grabbed at his balls. Smackle told Topanga to tell Cory how angry she still was. Topanga yelled at Cory for disappointing Maya and Riley and ruining their daughters plans. Juliet told Topanga to move the Slide bar on the side of the Remote. When Topanga did that, the pain level intensified and Cory yelped at the increase in pain. Juliet told Katy to follow Topanga's actions and do the same things to Shawn. Katy did not hesitate because she was as angry as Topanga. Shawn actually yelled in pain as he moved into a fetal position. Smackle was continuing to video the whole episode. Topanga and Katy continued to move the Slide bar and watched their husbands writhe in pain until they both were crying. Juliet then shouted: "Stop!" Katy and Topanga immediately moved the Slide bars back and both men just lied on the floor crying in pain. Katy and Topanga stood up and walked over to their husbands: "Don't you ever hurt our daughters again!" Then Cory and Shawn passed out from their episode in pain. Katy and Topanga inspected their husband's balls and penis, and both saw that their balls were starting to develop blue bruises. Both lady chuckled thinking about the old description of how women left their men.

Bella, Juliet, and Smackle kissed Katy and Topanga and they went across the hall to Bella and Smackle's Condo. Katy and Topanga left their husbands in pain on the carpet and went to Topanga's bedroom to play and sleep.


End file.
